Kucingku, Karma
by N and S and F
Summary: Shiota Nagisa hanya anak SMA biasa yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama kucing peliharaannya, Karma. Ia menjalani hidup yang amat biasa, kecuali fakta bahwa Karma bukan kucing biasa. Lebih tepatnya, dia manusia seperti Nagisa. Bingung? Tenang, ini ada ceritanya.


Shiota Nagisa hanya anak SMA biasa—sekalipun wajah dan tubuh rampingnya membuat ia acapkali disangka wanita, belum lagi warna rambutnya yang biru muda karena ia adalah tokoh utama—yang tinggal di sebuah apartemen sederhana bersama kucing peliharaannya, Karma. Ia menjalani hidup yang amat biasa, atau setidaknya sebiasa yang bisa dialami anak SMA tinggal terpisah dari orangtua.

 _Well_ , kecuali fakta bahwa Karma bukan kucing biasa. Lebih tepatnya, dia manusia seperti Nagisa.

Bingung? Tenang, ini ada ceritanya.

 **OXDXC**

 **Kucingku, Karma** by **Nyx Keilantra**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by **Yuusei Matsui**

 **Warning(s): Yaoi, OOC,** _ **no beastiality**_ **, dll.**

 **OXDXC**

Kalau seseorang menjengukkan kepala ke kediaman Nagisa, ia mungkin akan mendapati keberadaan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang berleha-leha di sana seakan ialah pemilik apartemen yang sah, dan tak ayal menilik rasa penasaran cukup untuk melontarkan tanya; "Siapa?"

Dan Nagisa, nafas dihela tanpa kentara, akan menjawab dengan senyum dan mata tanpa binar cahaya; "Kucingku, Karma."

Memang mengerikan itu anak remaja. Jamannya saya, pegangan tangan saja pasti dilirik sinis oleh guru BK. Sedangkan ini mereka main _pet play_ terang-terangan tanpa takut ada saksi mata.

...bercanda.

Akabane Karma bukan hanya 'kucing' peliharaan Nagisa. Ia juga seorang penulis muda yang cukup ternama, dengan genre dan tema yang berbeda-beda. Dari karya ilmiah penuh rumus matematika dan kimia yang sukses membuat Nagisa keliyengan membaca sampai _homoerotica_ yang, ironisnya, belum boleh Karma sendiri baca. Dari kisah cinta yang lebih indah dari _shoujo manga_ sampai cerita _thriller_ yang membuat pembaca tidak berani menutup mata. Bahkan sebuah serial terbaru Karma yang bertema _adventure-fantasy_ dirumorkan hendak diadaptasi ke layar kaca. Sungguh luar biasa.

Tentu itu semua tidak langsung jadi begitu saja. Karma menghabiskan minimal sepuluh jam sehari di depan laptopnya, menuangkan ide dari kepala, merangkai kata-kata, melakukan riset demi akurasi cerita supaya setelah diterbitkan tidak dapat hujatan pembaca, belum lagi gontok-gontokan via surat elektronika dengan editornya yang acapkali mengabaikan hak asasi Karma selaku manusia (sekalipun pemuda itu mengaku juga bekerja sebagai kucing Nagisa) dan praktis memaksanya untuk romusha.

Kebengisan editor inilah yang menghantarkan si surai merah, dalam upaya mencari perlindungan dari dunia yang begitu tega, ke balik pintu apartemen Nagisa sang tetangga. Sampai akhirnya Karma malah keenakan dan memilih menjadi piaraan seorang Shiota Nagisa.

Sulit bagi Nagisa untuk tidak mendengus dan menggelengkan kepala mengingat pertemuan pertama dirinya dengan Karma.

Latar waktu cerita—liburan musim panas hari pertama. Pagi hari yang cerah. Nagisa, setelah satu semester memaksa raga untuk bangun sesuai setelan alarm ponselnya demi tidak terlambat sekolah (meskipun ia masih harus mengumpulkan jiwa sampai jam pelajaran kedua), hendak menghadiahi dirinya tidur sampai lama. Jadi meski jarum jam sudah mengarah ke pukul sepuluh pagi, Nagisa cuma berbalik untuk tidur lagi.

Naas, belum sempat ia terbuai oleh mimpi, ada suara mengganggu sunyi surgawi.

 _Tuk. Tuk._

 _Klik. Klik._

 _Duk. Duk._

Ganggu, sumpah. Nagisa ngantuk, tau ga?!

Bertekad tidak akan beringsut dari ranjangnya sampai minimal jam dua, Nagisa hanya menarik selimutnya melewati kepala. Pura-pura tidak dengar siapa-siapa—kalau urusan melihat kan dia memang masih memejamkan mata.

Eh gak taunya, si suara pengganggu justru makin kentara. Sampai tiba-tiba, terdengar suara jendela terbuka.

 _Terdengar suara jendela terbuka._

Pelototan mata. Nagisa lekas menyambar _taser_ —pistol listrik—pemberian temannya Terasaka untuk berjaga-jaga. Ah ya, Nagisa belum bilang ia tinggal di lantai tiga. Dan bahwa pada malam sebelumnya ia ingat benar sudah mengunci jendela.

Jadi siapa yang membuka jendelanya? Dan bagaimana?

Mustahil sekali Nagisa dikunjungi titisan Houdini yang ahli meloloskan diri.

Detik demi detik terlewati. Padahal jarak antara jendela dan kasur Nagisa tidak sampai tiga langkah kaki. Tapi mungkin untuk mendramatisi, waktu terasa berjalan lama sekali.

Sampai akhirnya, ekor mata Nagisa menangkap sebuah warna merah, bergerak dari balik gorden tipis penghalang jendela. Mengingat interior kamarnya didominasi warna biru muda, Nagisa tahu segera, kalau ini adalah pelaku pembobolan kamarnya.

Karma memilih saat yang salah untuk menampakkan wajah.

"Tolong a-"

"HEEEAAAAHHH!"

"ARRGGHHH!"

Nagisa mengeluarkan _battle aura_ bagai tokoh utama di _shounen manga_. Dengan jurus silat Indonesia berbaur ilmu sakti ajaran gurunya, Nagisa menjadi pendekar _Ular Berbisa Tidak Bersuara_.

Itu imajinasinya. Di realita, Nagisa dengan kalap menyetrum Karma.

Karma pingsan seketika. Nagisa masih berbalut piama—yang omong-omong berwarna biru muda dengan corak pelangi, _unicorn_ dan bunga-bunga pemberian sang bunda.

Detik berikutnya, Nagisa panik karena takut dituntut telah menyerang Karma. Bukan menyerang dalam arti _demikian_ , tapi tetap saja.

.

.

"Harusnya kamu kutuntut untuk _animal abuse_ ," gerutu Karma. Si manusia langka yang bersikukuh ingin menjadi piaraan Nagisa ("Daripada aku terus dibuat kerja paksa oleh editor sial yang gila harta, lebih baik aku jadi kucing saja! Nagisa piara aku, ya!") tengah tengkurap di dalam _kotatsu_ di depan televisi ruang utama. Menonton berita sambil sesekali menjawab pertanyaan Nagisa yang tengah berjuang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah—serta mengabaikan delikan si surai biru muda yang sirik lantaran Karma sudah tidak lagi bersekolah. Buat apa, dia sudah kerja. Uang di bank dan propertinya banyak, pula.

Kalau yang begini Nagisa bawa pulang ke rumah, asalkan sifat langkanya bisa dijaga, pasti Nagisa sudah dapat restu mama untuk menikah. Karena dimana-mana, calon pendamping hidup ideal itu harus punya tahta dan harta. Kalau bisa juga punya muka biar tidak membuat malu untuk dibawa kemana-mana dan dipamerkan ke teman-temannya. Haha.

...nggak, Ma, Nagisa masih SMA. Masih kelas dua. Masih mau lulus dan kuliah, lalu mengecap dunia kerja. Iya anakmu masih jomblo sejak dilahirkan ke dunia, tapi Nagisa juga kan masih muda. Nggak apa-apa. Lagipula dia susah memahami realita kalo calonnya Karma.

Secara, manusia normal mana yang memecahkan jendela tetangga (Nagisa tidak mendengar ada suara kaca pecah, karena kacanya sudah lebih dulu dilakban Karma dan baru dipecahkan di sana), hanya untuk menghindari editor yang murka lantaran Karma sudah lewat _deadline_ dan masih juga belum menghasilkan cerita?

Saat Nagisa berhasil membujuk (baca: memaksa) Karma kembali ke apartemennya setelah _meeting_ pertama mereka, ia terkejut tidak kira-kira mendapati apartemen Karma ibarat kapal pecah campur tempat sampah. Karma bahkan tidak bisa mengoperasikan _microwave_ -nya! ...Nagisa juga, mulanya, tapi tinggal utak-atik sedikit dan pencet sini-sana, tidak sampai setengah jam Nagisa sudah bisa. Lha ini Karma yang (menurut orangnya) pernah menang olimpiade matematika tingkat antar benua.

Nagisa yang terenyuh hatinya—atau mungkin dia hanya ngeri akan bertetangga dengan mayat Karma, karena tampaknya mustahil si surai merah bisa hidup dewasa—akhirnya menerima eksistensi Karma beserta kunjungannya, walau mulanya agak terpaksa. Toh lama-lama ia terbiasa juga.

"Kucing tidak bisa menuntut manusia, Karma," sahut Nagisa. Menatap buku catatan penuh rumus dan teori yang tidak bisa dipahami otak bocah SMA yang ber-IQ rata-rata. Kalau bahasa Inggris sih lain cerita, sekarang ia sudah bisa membaca novel setebal _springbed_ buatan Amerika tanpa harus melirik _google translate_ atau apa.

"Kucing juga tidak bisa membantumu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah, Nagisa," ledekan Karma berbuah penghapus yang gemas dilemparkan Nagisa. Sial, tidak kena.

Jadi beginilah keseharian mereka berdua. Nagisa bersekolah sementara Karma bekerja, sepulangnya si surai biru muda, Karma langsung berpindah ke apartemen Nagisa. Saling bergantian memesankan atau membuatkan makanan (yang terakhir Nagisa saja, karena masakan kreasi Karma selalu berakhir jadi batu bara goreng mentega), Karma membantu Nagisa dengan PR yang sangat tidak manusiawi jumlahnya, Nagisa menawarkan telinga mendengarkan Karma mengoceh ide cerita yang didapatnya saat si surai merah tengah berada di toilet untuk menyetor harta. Lalu sebelum tengah malam tiba, Karma kembali ke apartemennya didadahi Nagisa.

Tapi hari ini ada yang berbeda. Perubahan kecil ini mengguncang segalanya.

.

.

Editor Karma telah memasang kunci otomatis di pintu dan jendela. Apartemen Karma, seandainya si empunya tidak waspada dan masuk kamar begitu saja, akan menjadi penjara. Untungnya, Karma sudah terbiasa memeriksa kondisi apartemennya seperti mantan agen rahasia yang kini mengidap paranoia. Jadilah ia baik-baik saja, dan kembali ngelayap ke apartemen Nagisa.

"Nagisa."

"Astaghfirullah!"

Nagisa jantungan tiba-tiba. Gimana enggak, coba, baru tenang-tenang habis mandi dan pakai piama, tiba-tiba jendelanya terbuka dan Karma nongol dari baliknya. Kalau _taser_ Nagisa masih ia bawa, pasti Karma sudah kesetrum _season_ dua.

"Aku numpang mandi dan tidur di sini ya. Editorku minta dilaporin ke polisi, sumpah."

"...terserahlah?" ingin bertanya, tapi malas harus menampakkan simpati di wajah kalau mendengar curhatan si surai merah.

Nah, jadi Karma tidak bisa pulang ke apartemennya. Ia menumpang berlindung ke tempat Nagisa. Diizinkan si empunya untuk memakai kamar mandinya. Sejauh ini semua baik-baik saja.

Tapi saat Nagisa tengah anteng menyiapkan buku sekolah, terdengar ketukan di pintu kamar mandinya, disusul dengan suara Karma yang menyampaikan berita.

"Nagisa, aku lupa bawa baju ganti nih. Gimana?"

Sekarang, tolong pertimbangkan fakta bahwa Karma kurang lebih 15 cm lebih tinggi dari Nagisa. Pertimbangkan juga fakta bahwa karenanya, ukuran pakaian mereka jelas berbeda. Dan terakhir, fakta _bahwa karenanya_ Nagisa—setelah dengan heboh mengobrak-abrik seisi lemarinya—hanya bisa menawarkan Karma selembar kemeja lama yang ditinggalkan sang ayah.

Ini dia masalahnya.

Nagisa tidak naksir Karma. Percayalah, perasaannya mungkin di atas toleransi pada sesama umat manusia (walau umat manusia yang agak gila) dan tidak mustahil menganggap keduanya teman jika ada yang melihat mereka, tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan diam-diam memendam cinta.

Tapi ayolah, keatraktifan fisik Karma cukup kentara bahkan untuk orang buta. Baik ia maupun Nagisa sama-sama masih remaja. Belum lagi implikasi dari klaim Karma bahwa ia adalah kucing Nagisa. Sulit bagi _fujodanshi_ untuk tidak menjerit bahagia melihat Karma berkeliaran di apartemen Nagisa dengan hanya berbalut sebuah kemeja yang, karena ketiadaan kancing di kerah juga, menyuguhkan putihnya kulit di area tulang selangka beserta paha.

Nagisa sudah berusaha. Ia dengan sopan mengalihkan wajah, memastikan matanya tidak iseng pergi ke arah Karma berada, dan mencoba menutupi rona di pipinya dengan buku teks matematika—duh, padahal dia sudah kenyang makan rumus dari pulang sekolah sampai senja.

Sayangnya Karma benar-benar calon penghuni neraka. Sudah berpenampilan menggoda, ia dengan santainya mengabaikan usaha Nagisa dan memaksa mengajaknya bicara.

"Nagisa."

"Nagisa..."

"Naaa—giii—saaa."

"Nagisa!"

Sial. Padahal cuma panggilan nama, kenapa otak Nagisa malah membayangkan yang iya-iya?! Lebih baik Nagisa mendengar kucing liar di luar mengeong malam sebelum ujian!

"NAGISA PERHATIKAN AKU!"

Dewa sepertinya hendak mengetes kesungguhan si surai biru muda. Karma naik ke meja, bertumpu pada kedua lutut dan satu tangan tanpa peduli akan pose yang mengundang gairah, merenggut buku teks dengan tangan satunya, menatap dalam-dalam mata Nagisa, dan memberitahunya;

"Celana dalam darimu gak muat, Nagisa."

"TYDAAAAAACQ!"

Shiota Nagisa. Siswa kelas 2 SMA. Memelihara kucing berwujud manusia bernama Karma. Ia sungguh lelah.

.

.

Akabane Karma. Penulis muda yang ternama. Tidak bisa mengurus dirinya, memilih menjadi kucing Nagisa. Dalam hati tertawa karena akhirnya— _akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, sampai ia harus bertapa mencari wangsit dan berkelana menemui dukun Kirara_ —ia dinotis juga oleh Nagisa.

 _Yatta_. Jadi kucing juga, Karma tetap calon penghuni neraka.

Beginilah cerita mereka.

 **~Owari~**

 **A/N:** Usaha penulisan ketiga, akhirnya berhasil juga. Saya lelah, pembaca, dimohon _review_ -nya ;_;"

 **~Omake~**

"Dasar _piiip_! Karma _piiip_! Bisa-bisanya kamu lewat _deadline_ lagi, _piip_! Dasar _piiip_! _PIIIP_!"

Pensensoran ini bukan penulis yang berikan. Asano Gakushuu, murid kelas 2 SMA Kunugigaoka yang nyambi jadi editor seorang Akabane Karma, sendirilah yang melakukan, karena ia tidak mau dirinya mengeluarkan kotoran selain yang memang merupakan tuntutan badan.

Mengintai kediaman sang pundi uang berjalan dari rimbunnya pepohonan (menjadi editor Karma selama sebulan membuat ia agak lupa dengan hidup normal), Gakushuu mendecak kesal.

Jatuh cinta sih terserah, mau main _pet play_ ber- _rating_ dewasa Gakushuu gak masalah. Diajakin juga dia ayuk aja—ah? Tapi kalau begini caranya, lama-lama Gakushuu harus mencari senapan gajah dan membius Karma, lalu mengurungnya supaya si surai merah membuat cerita tepat pada waktunya.

"Eh gila tuh anak berdua! 'Main' gak nyadar jendela kebuka?!"

 **~Omake Tamat~**


End file.
